Merlin/Gallery
Images of Merlin from The Sword in the Stone. Promotional images ''The Sword in the Stone merlin official.jpg|Promotional Art (corrected to bring more on model) 1963-merlin-1.jpg SwordintheStonePoster.JPG 1983-bourriquet-1.jpg The sword in the stone reissue lobby card.jpg The sword in the stone mexican lobby cards.jpg The sword in the stone lobby cards.jpg The sword in the stone lobby card 2.jpg The sword in the stone lobby card.jpg The sword in the stone 4 lobby cards.jpg The sword in the stone the incredible journey uk quad.JPG 5589442638 1a55916ea0 o.jpg Sword in the Stone - Oliver Barrett poster.png Once Upon a Time OUAT Merlin.jpg Dark Swan Banner.jpg Once Upon a Time - Lancelot, Merlin and Hook.png Once Upon a Time - 5x07 - Nimue - Publicity Image - Nimue and Merlin 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x07 - Nimue - Publicity Image - Nimue and Merlin 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x07 - Nimue - Publicity Image - Nimue and Merlin 7.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x07 - Nimue - Publicity Image - Nimue and Merlin 6.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x07 - Nimue - Publicity Image - Nimue and Merlin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x07 - Nimue - Publicity Image - Merlin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x07 - Nimue - Publicity Image - Merlin and Emma.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Released Image - Merlin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Released Image - Merlin Vs Emma.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Released Image - Merlin 2.jpg Stock art Merlin.png MerlinClipart.jpg imagesCARC24HW.jpg|Merlin as a Goat MerlinDisney.gif Screenshots The Sword in the Stone sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg|”Age of incovience. No plumbing. No electricity.” sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-247.jpg|"No nothing." sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-263.jpg Merlinchain.jpg|Merlin getting caught by the ankle with the well chain sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-328.jpg|"He should be here...I say half an hour." sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|”Fate will direct him to me, so that I in turn may guide him to his rightful place in the world.” sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-398.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-485.jpg|"I am not guessing, Archimedes. I know where he is." sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg|”I happen to be a wizard. A soothsayer. A prognosticator.” sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-928.jpg|"Centuries into the future!" Merlinbowl.jpg|"Guests first, you know that!" sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1157.jpg|"When! When! Blast it all, when!" sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1252.jpg|Merlin gets his beard tangled in his cane sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1260.jpg|"I want your attention everything." sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg| sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|"See, sugar boy, you’re getting rough! That poor old tea set is cracked enough." sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1367.jpg|"Where was I boy?" sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1378.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg|"Don't you get any foolish ideas that magic will solve all your problems, because it won't!" sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg|Merlin's beard stuck in the door sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1511.jpg swordinthestone_096.jpg|"Fuzz face" Merlin1.jpg|Merlin's undershorts have been shown sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1833.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1956.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps com-2105.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-2481.jpg Tumblr_n3n4l12aaI1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|”Ar-Ar-Archimedes, where are we?” Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-2877.jpg|”Science, indeed.” Tumblr n1rzh87q0b1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-4119.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6189.jpg Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6200.jpg Tumblr_navyo8vNau1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Merlinpipe.jpg|Merlin smoking his pipe when cranky sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6467.jpg|Unknowingly gets his beard tangled in the model plane's propeller sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg|"There she goes!" sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6494.jpg sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.jpg|Merlin glaring at Archimedes Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-7180.jpg|Merlin confronting Madam Mim Tumblr n4wrd4vDh61rxt9glo6 250.jpg Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-7352.jpg Merlinmad.jpg|Merlin kicking his books in anger when seeing the Wart as Kay's squire Merlinmad2.jpg|Merlin upset Merlin2.jpg|Merlin blowing his way to the 20th century Bermuda Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-9236.jpg|Merlin and Archimedes stay with the now crowned King Arthur House of Mouse 11-03-09-magical-xmas-group.jpg|Merlin in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Char 20675.jpg|Merlin in House of Mouse House-of-Mouse-disney-slash-22466898-472-351.png|Merlin with various Disney characters in the House of Mouse Marlín ofrece dinero Mickey.png 40.PNG Sebastian and Mortimer.png House of Mouse - Esmeralda and Merlin Cameos from Jiminy Cricket.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Holy Grail OUAT 01.jpg Merlin Ouat EP 7 01.jpg Merlin Drinks from Holy Grail.jpg Merlin and Nimue 01.jpg Merlin and Nimue 02.jpg Flame of Prometheus Nimue 01.jpg Excalibur Forged OUAT.jpg Merlin put the sword in the stone.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Merlin and the Dagger.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Stab.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Tear.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Purple Dagger.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Glowing Dagger.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Tree Roots.jpg Ouat sorcerer.jpg|The Apprentice asks The Sorcerer for help about Lily s04e20_12.jpg s04e20_13.jpg 419Sorcerer.png s04e20_25.jpg -once-upon-a-time sorcerer.jpg s04e20_21.jpg 501Usher.png 501Warning.png Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Freeing Merlin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x05 - Dreamcatcher - Merlin Free.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Emma and Merlin.jpg Merlin BATB.jpg Merlin and Emma Nimue.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Merlin Appears.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Emma Vs Merlin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Emma Vs Merlin 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Controlled Merlin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Darkness Leaving Merlin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - New Dark One.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Merlins Message.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Oldest Heart.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Merlin Dust.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Merlin Dust 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x06 - The Bear and the Bow - Merlin's Message.jpg Sofia the First Gone-with-the-Wand-63.png Gone-with-the-Wand-64.png Gone-with-the-Wand-66.png Merlin in Sofia the First.png|"Let's get this visit started. Shall we?" Gone-with-the-Wand-2.png Gone-with-the-Wand-3.png Gone-with-the-Wand-4.png Gone-with-the-Wand-6.png Gone-with-the-Wand-7.png Gone-with-the-Wand-8.png|Merlin's Dragonclaw Wand Gone-with-the-Wand-10.png Gone-with-the-Wand-12.png Gone-with-the-Wand-13.png Gone-with-the-Wand-14.png Gone-with-the-Wand-15.png Gone-with-the-Wand-16.png Sofia the First - Like Merlin.jpg|Merlin in ''Sofia the First Gone-with-the-Wand-45.png Gone-with-the-Wand-48.png|Ready to duel Morgana Gone-with-the-Wand-49.png Gone-with-the-Wand-33.png Too-Cute-to-Spook-9.png Video games Bbs338.jpg|Melin with Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Merlin KH.png|Merlin in Kingdom Hearts KHBBS Report Merlin.jpg|Merlin MerlinBBS.png Merlin's_Summon.png|Merlin's Summon power disc Merlin Disney Infinity 3.0.jpeg|Merlin in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Cc-sword in the stone.png Merlin Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Merlin in Disney Magic Kingdoms EmojiBlitzMerlin.png|Merlin's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Parks and other Live Appearances Merlin HKDL.jpg|Merlin posing for a photo at one of the Disney parks. 12 - Merlin.JPG|Merlin's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card, titled "Merlin's Fireball." 133040544773979.jpeg Merlin.JPG|Merlin from "Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom" merlinautograph.jpg|Merlin's signature. Merchandise and Miscellaneous MerlinLanyard.jpg merlindonald.jpg merlinwand.png swordpin1968.png merlinwdhv.jpg Goofymerlinhalloween.png|Goofy as Merlin pin Coverdjk.jpg 48fc037f7424e 53443n.jpg Merlin-vinylmation.jpg|Merlin Vinylmation spade9.png Kingdom-Hearts-Merlin-Broom.jpg|Merlin and a Magic Broom in the Kingdom Hearts manga Category:Character galleries Category:The Sword in the Stone galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries